


Keep Calm and Mentally Flail

by Seito



Series: Yellow Tulip in a Sea of Red [KHRrarepairweek 2018] [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Tsuna was panicking. Just a little. Alright, maybe a lot. Definitely a lot.‘Hiiiieeee,’ he mentally wailed. ‘I’m in bed with Giotto!!’(Or when in doubt, blame Reborn)





	Keep Calm and Mentally Flail

**Author's Note:**

> mist day [bed sharing] for khrrarepairweek2018

Tsuna was panicking. Just a little. Alright, maybe a lot. Definitely a lot. **  
**

‘Hiiiieeee,’ he mentally wailed. ‘I’m in bed with Giotto!!’

What on earth was he, the lowly new freshman on college dorm grounds, doing IN bed with the hottest senior in the building?!?! Tsuna racked his brain, desperately trying to figure it out. At least they were still fully clothed and no evidence that spoke them doing... anything.

Small blessings.

Okay. Deep breaths. Breath in, breath out. He vaguely remembered Reborn, his tutor (and in the privacy of his own mind, older brother figure) stopping by. That was both a good thing and a bad thing. Sure, Reborn was an excellent tutor, but Tsuna’s latest pet theory was Reborn was chaos incarnate because things happened around Reborn.

...It was probably safe to say that Reborn had done something to cause this to happen.

Tsuna flailed his arms as he was yanked backwards. He froze as Giotto snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Tsuna.

“Too early for this,” Giotto mumbled sleepily. “Go back to sleep Tsuna.”

“But-” Tsuna started.

Giotto cracked open an eye, looking disgruntled. Tsuna froze, not sure what to do.

Sighing, Giotto pressed a kiss to Tsuna’s forehead. “You’re lucky you’re so cute,” he said, dropping back off into dreamland, spooning around Tsuna.

Tsuna flushed a bright, bright red. How was he supposed to react to this?!?!


End file.
